Os Vegetais
'Os Vegetais '(stylized as os VegeTais) is the Brazilian dub of VeggieTales, in the Portuguese language. The show was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese three times. The first two dubs were produced in Rio de Janeiro by Audio News: One from 1996 for the original VHS releases of episodes 1-5, and another for the later VHS tapes and the early DVDs from 2004-2006. The third and current dub was made by Herbert Richers from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Additional voices (Audio News; VHS/DVD): José Santana (Goliath) and Sérgio Sternhttp://dublanet.com.br/forum1/showthread.php?11165-Os-Vegetais-(Veggietales)&styleid=2 Terminology *Dodge Ball City: Cidade da Bola Perdida *Okie-Dokie Corral: Curral Okie-Dokie *Silly Songs with Larry: Silly Songs com Larry (1st dub)/Canções Divertidas com Larry (2nd-3rd dubs) *Stuff-Mart: Supermercado (2nd-3rd dubs) *Qwerty: Micro Episodes *Onde Deus Está Quando eu Estou com M-Medo?/O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation/What To Do When I'm Scared?) *Deus Quer que os Perdoe?!?/Perdoar... Por Quê? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2005 (VHS/DVD), and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (God Wants Me To Forgive?!?/Forgive... Why?) *Você É o Meu Vizinho?/Você é Meu Vizinho? (Are You My Neighbor?) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation/same translation) *Rack, Shack e Benny/Os Três Amigos (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation/The Three Friends) *Davi e o Pickle Gigante/Davi e o Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (Dubbed by Audio News in 1996 (VHS), 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (David and the Giant Pickle/David and the Giant) *O Brinquedo Que Salvou o Natal (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *Canções Muito Divertidas! (Very Silly Songs!) (Dubbed by Audio News in an unknown year (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) (existence unconfirmed) *Super-Larry e uma mentira do outro mundo/LarryBoy e a Grande Mentira (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (Larry-Boy and a lie from the other world/LarryBoy and the Big Lie) *Josué e a Grande Muralha! (Josh and the Big Wall!) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *As Últimas Canções Divertidas? (The End of Silliness?) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (The Last Silly Songs?) *Super-Larry e a Erva Rumor/LarryBoy contra a Erva Daninha (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (VHS/DVD) (unconfirmed) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation not counting LarryBoy's name change/LarryBoy vs. the Weed) *Rei George e o Patinho (King George and the Ducky) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Ester... A Menina Que se Tornou Rainha (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004 (VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (same translation) *Lilo o Viking Bondoso (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2004/2005 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (Lyle the Friendly Viking) *A Grande Contagem Regressiva de Canções Divertidas (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (The Great Countdown of Silly Songs) *Leões, Pastores e Rainhas (Meu Deus!) (Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) (Lions, Shepherds and Queens (My God!)) *A Estrela de Natal (The Star of Christmas) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *O Maravilhoso Mundo do Auto-Successo! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (dubbing company unknown) (The Wonderful World of Auto-Success!) *A Balada do Pequeno Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (Dubbed by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (same translation) *Um Conto de Páscoa (An Easter Carol) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2006 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (An Easter Tale) *A História de um Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2006 (DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV/DVD)) (A Snoodle's Story) *Sumô da Ôpera (Sumo of the Opera) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *Natal em Dose Dupla (Holiday Double Feature) (Christmas in a Double Dose) *Duque e a Grande Guerra de Torta (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *Minnesota Cuke e a Escova Perdida de Sansão (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *O Senhor dos Feijões (Lord of the Beans) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *Sheerluck Holmes e o Resgate da Régua de Ouro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation) *LarryBoy e a Maçã Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (Dubbed in 2007) (same translation not counting LarryBoy's name change) *Gideão e a Sua Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Dubbed in 2007) (Gideon and His Tuba) Movies *Jonah e Os Vegetais (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (Dubbed by Audio News in 2005 (Cinema/VHS/DVD) and by Herbert Richers in 2007/2008 (TV)) (Jonah and The Vegetables) *Os Piratas Que Não Fazem Nada (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) (same translation) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? O que fazer quando estou com medo? Neste episódio, temos mais duas divertidas histórias, que ensinam as crianças uma perspectiva bíblica sobre a lidar com os nossos medos. Contos do Tostador Após assistir um filme assustador sobre Frankenaipo, Júnior Aspargo, de cinco anos, recebe ajuda de uma dupla pouco comum: Bob, o tomate, e Larry, o pepino, chegam para salvar Junior com uma música bem especial. Essa música vai ensinar a ele que Deus é maior do que qualquer coisa que ele tenha medo. Daniel e a Cova dos Leões A segunda história nos leva do quarto do Júnior para a antiga Babilônia, enquanto a turma dos vegetais faz uma adaptação musical da clássica história bíblica. Larry, o pepino, como Daniel, se encontra em grandes problemas graças aos implicantes sábios do rei: um trio de cebolinhas. No fim, Daniel aprende que até mesmo na cova de leões, ele ainda está seguro nas mãos de Deus! God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Perdoar... por quê? Contém duas histórias, que ensinam as crianças uma perspectiva bíblica sobre o perdão. As Vinhas da Ira O que acontece quando um grupo de uvas muito enjoadas caçoa de Júnior Aspargo, de apenas cinca anos de idade? Um aspargo triste, e um grande problema! Poderá o pai de Júnior mostrar as uvas seu mau comportamento? Será que Júnior algum dia conseguirá perdoá-los? Alguém sabe o que é setenta vezes sete? Descubra as respostas para estas perguntas e muito mais com Larry o pepino, contando a história das "Vinhas da Ira"! A Lagoa do Larry Uma viagem de 3 horas de barco fica muito ruim quando o Imediato Larry, sem cuidado algum, bate em uma ilha tropical que estava fora do mapa! Pode o Capitão Bob e os passageiros, perdoarem Larry por ter cometido tão grande mancada? Enquanto o professor descobre quantas engenhocas podem ser construídas com bambu e côco, os outros percebem que todos cometem erros e quando perdoamos uns aos outros, nos sentimos melhor. Are You My Neighbor? Você é Meu Vizinho? Possui duas histórinhas, que ensina as crianças, através de uma perspectiva bíblica, o amor ao próximo. "A história do Flibber-o-Loo" Esse episódio, trás "A Parábola do Bom Samaritano". Repleta de muito ritmo efeitos sonoros e muita música, as crianças aprenderão que amar seu próprio vizinho, significa ajudalos em uma eventual necessidade, mas pra isso será necessário aprender aohar avidala fora. "Os "Gourds" devem estar loucos" Junte-se ao Junior Aspargos eaturma do U.S.S. Applepies. Eesousarão chegar, onde nenhum Vegetal esteve antes. Podera lunior eo Scooter consertar a Applepies, antes que o Meteoro Gigante a reduza em pedacinhos? E Jimmy e Jerry? Será que eles poderão ajudar? Essa histórinha de ficção cientifica, mostrará para as aiangas que amaroseu vizinho significa apreciar todasas pessoas, suas diferenças,além de muita diversão! Rack, Shack and Benny Como fazer o que é certo quando todos estão contea? Para celebar a venda de 2 milhões de coelhinhos de chocolate, o presidente de fábrica Nabu K. do Nosor anuncia para seus operários que eles poderão comer quanto coelhos quiserm durante meia hora. Porém três deles se lembram que seus pais sempre diziam para não comer muitos doces. Será que eles conseguirão fazer o que é certo mesmo quando todos estão errados? E o que acontece quando o Sr. Nosor decide consturir um coelho gigante? Baseado na história bíblica de Sadraque, Mesaque e Abde-Nego, do livro de Daniel, essa história ensina como a garotada deve agir para não deixar de lado os bons ensinamentos. Crianças de todas as idades irão ficar maravilhadas com as músicas, o humor e a qualidade de animação de seus novos amigos: os Vegetais! Dave and the Giant Pickle Como alguém tão pequeno pode fazer algo tão grande? Enquanto sua cuidade estava sendo ameaçada, o pequeno pastor Davi teve que ficar tomando conta de suas ovelhas. Seus irmãos achavam que ele era muito pequeno para enfrentar tomando desafio. Quando eles viram o gigante que tinham que enfrentar, se assustaram. Mas eis que alguém chega para desfiar ese poderoso guerreiro! Era o pequeno e corajoso Davi! Nesta divertida versão da história bíblica de Davi e Golias, Bob, o tomate e Larry, e pepino, ensinam as cruanças que não há diferença se você é grande ou pequeno pois, com a ajuda de Deus, qualquer um pode fazer grandes coisas. Crianças de todas as idades irão ficar maravilhadas com as músicas, o humor e a qualidade de animação de seus novos amigos: os Vegetais! The Toy That Saved Christmas Aparecendo no seu próprio comercial de TV, o inescrupuloso fabricante de brinquedos, P. de Wally Nezzer, convenceu, a todos da cidade de Dinkletown, de que o natal significa "ADQUIRIR coisas!". Com todas as crianças implorando por mais brinquedos, está garantido o pior Natal que já houve... ou não? Tudo vai depender do pequeno, e bravo brinquedo chamado Louie Serra-Circular, que tentará resolver o problema com as suas própria mãos. Crianças de todas as idades irão aprender que o natal não significa "ter"; mas, sim "dar". Madame Blueberry A felicidade depende de ter quantas coisas? Madame Blueberry tem tudo o que precisa: bons amigos, muita comida, uma bela casa para morar, mas está triste porque alguns de seus amigos têm mais do que ela. Por isso ela vive insatisfeita. Deixe que suas crianças conheçam Madame Blueberry e seus amigos, e eles irão aprender que a ganância torna as pessosas infelizes. Essa linda história mostra que cada um pode ser feliz e grato a Deus por tudo que possui. Crianças de todas as idades irão ficar maravilhadas com as músicas, o humor e a qualidade de animação de seus novos amigos: os Vegetais! King George and the Ducky Era uma vez um Rei que tinha um bonito castelo e um reino adorável. Mas, diferente dos outros reis, o Rei George passava a major parte do seu tempo dentro da sua banheira! Por quê? Porque era o lugar onde ele podia brincar com o seu brinquedo favorito: seu patinho de borracha. Mas um patinho não era suficiente para o Rei George. Ele queria TODOS os patinhos. Descubra o que aconteceu quando este Rei Pepino comete um grande erro, decidindo que a pessa mais importante do mundo era ele próprio! Pode ele aprender a colocar as outros em primerio lugar antes que seja tarde demais?!? Una-se a Bob, o tomate, Larry, o pepino e toda dos Vegetais enquanto ele aprendem que quando nós somos egoístas, magoamos as pessoas ao nosso redor. "Quer você seja um Rei ou uma criança, o desejo de Deus é o que nós pensemos nos outros primeiro!" Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen O Rei precisava de uma rainha... Ester foi a escolhida. Mas ela estava prestes a descobrir que ser Rainha exigiria mais coragem do que ela imaginava! Os premiados artists da Big Idea trazem á vida uma das maiores histórias da Bíblia e a mais espetacular aventura dos Vegetais! Quando uma menina de uma pequena cidade acorda com o peso do mundo em seus ombros e o destino de seu povo em suas mãos, pode ela encontrar coragem para fazer o que é certo? Contendo drama, humor e lindas músicas, que as familias esperam da Big Idea, "Ester... A menina que se tornou rainha", ensima ás crianças que "você nunca precisa ter medo de fazer o que é certo!" Lyle the Kindly Viking Determinado a apresentar algo "clássico" para variar, Arquibaldo Asparago, tornou o controle do show de "Os Vegetais"! Ajudado pelas levadinhas Ervilhas Francesas, Arquibaldo vis alcançar um nível mais requintado na "programação de "Os Vegetais" telando produzir o primeiro "Hamlet" de Shakespeare, estrelado somente por vegetais. A primeiríssima "Cancão Clássica com Larry", e para o grandioso final, o lançamento mundial do que ela acredita ser o "musical perdido" de Gilbert e Sullivan, "Lilo, o Viking Bondoso"!. É claro que trabalhar com as Ervilhas Francesas como assistentes, é uma receita desastrosa e uma verdadeira comédia. Isso certifica que Bob, Larry e Júnior aprenderão uma grande lição sobre compartilhar. Já Arquibaldo, ao contrário, aprende a nunca mais trabalhar com as Ervilhas Francesas. Não perca Júnior, o Asparago, como Lilo nessa hilariante aventura musical! Sua familia interira irá cantar e se divertir, equanto eles aprendem que "compartilhar, nos dá mais do que realmente queremos - amigos"! The Star of Christmas No ano de 1880, em Londres, Cavis Appythart e Millward Phelps (Bob e Larry) estão fazendo os últimos retoques no seus primeiro musical de natal. Com un grande espectáculo, e cheio das mais eletrizantes luzes que Londres já viu, Cavis está convencido que seu impressionante show ensinará a Londres, o verdadeiro sentido de amor. Infelizmente, na mesma noite, uma igreja local estará apresentando um show de Natal, com o Edmund Gilbert (Junior Asparagos), numa apresentação gratuita! Como Cavis, poderá ter certeza que o seu musical será um succeso? Descubra nesta alegre aventura, qual a verdadeira história do amor de Deus, e como devemos amar uns aos outros durante todo o ano, e não somente no Natal. The Ballad of Little Joe Agora vocês vão conhecer a história de José e seu manto colorido na figura do pequeno Joe. Você sabia que ele é um verdadeiro cowboy? Bom, pelo menos até agora! Curta a Balada do Pequeno Joe, vivido por Larry O Pepino e seus 12 irmãos, as ervilhas numa aventura que começará em uma mina abandonada, à caminho da Cidade da Bola Perdida. Nessa aventura, a fé e a coragem do Pequeno Joe serão testadas a cada momento. O Faroeste nos ensinará a mantermos a fé diante das dificuldades, e assim vencermos infalivelmente no final. Grandes acontecimentos nos aguardam. An Easter Carol Ébenezer Nozor está fora do controle! Enchendo Londres com ovos de Páscoa um grande evento! Cavis e Millward (Bob e Larry) e um anjinho chamado Esperança terão um dia e uma noite inesquecíveis tentando convencer E. Nozor que a Páscoa é muito mais do que apena ovos de chocolate. Este episódio muito especial dos Vegetais explica porque milhões de cristãos no mundo celebram a Páscoa. A Snoodle's Tale Bem vindo a Vila Snoodle, lar dos Snoodles! Uns bichinhos curiosos que comem panquecas com noodles! Junte-se aos Vegetais numa história onde Bob, o tomate, conta a comovente história de Snoodle-Doo, um adorável pequeno personagem que aprende que o modo que os outros o vêem não tem a mínima importância porque Deus vê o quanto cada um é bonito e especial, e é assim que devemos nos ver! No episódio: "Dr. Jinggle & Sr. Tonto", Os Vegetais aprendem a ser honestos com eles mesmos e conseguem fazer isso como ninguém jamais faria: usando um terno de poliéster e um ritmo de discoteca - estilo anos 70! Holiday Double Feature Aparecendo no seu próprio comercial de TV, o inescrupuloso fabricante de brinquedos, P. de Wally Nezzer, convenceu, a todos da cidade de Dinkletown, de que o natal significa "ADQUIRIR coisas!". Com todas as crianças implorando por mais brinquedos, está garantido o pior Natal que já houve... ou não? Tudo vai depender do pequeno, e bravo brinquedo chamado Louie Serra-Circular, que tentará resolver o problema com as suas própria mãos. Crianças de todas as idades irão aprender que o natal não significa "ter"; mas, sim "dar". No ano de 1880, em Londres, Cavis Appythart e Millward Phelps (Bob e Larry) estão fazendo os últimos retoques no seus primeiro musical de natal. Com un grande espectáculo, e cheio das mais eletrizantes luzes que Londres já viu, Cavis está convencido que seu impressionante show ensinará a Londres, o verdadeiro sentido de amor. Infelizmente, na mesma noite, uma igreja local estará apresentando um show de Natal, com o Edmund Gilbert (Junior Asparagos), numa apresentação gratuita! Como Cavis, poderá ter certeza que o seu musical será um succeso? Descubra nesta alegre aventura, qual a verdadeira história do amor de Deus, e como devemos amar uns aos outros durante todo o ano, e não somente no Natal. Crianças de todas as idades irão ficar maravilhadas com as músicas, o humor e a qualidade de animação de seus novos amigos: os Vegetais! Duke and the Great Pie War Faça Isso! Encontre a doce Princesa Petúnia, que se une a Bob e Larry numa aventura inspirada na história bíblica de Rute e Naomi! Quando o exército do Rhubarb (Ruibarbo) decide lutar contra o reino de Scone (ou Scon, bolinho deraveia, de origem escocesa), é declarada a Grande Guerra de Tortas, e as coisas começam a esquentar! A doce Petúnia, uma charmosa jovem de Rhubarb, é forçada a fugir de sua terra nata para viver em um toco de árvore em uma terra estranha. Quando do Duque - Larry, o pepino, fica sabendo disso, ele amisca a sua própria vida para salvá-la, e aprende que amar de verdade é pensar nos outros em primeíro lugar. Recheado com a música feudal, "Os três Mosquechorros", atirando com suas catapultas de tortas e muitas outras coisas divertidas, "Duque e a Grande Guerra de Tortas", ensina uma grande lição de amor pela família! E mais! Laura, a Cenoura, é a estrela de "A Babá de Nilo" - que apresenta uma nova maneria de contar a encantadora história bíblica de Mirian e Moises. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Mas Uma Aventura de Os Vegetais! Será que Bob e Larry vão recuperar a escova de cabelo de Sansão e acabar com a grande ameaça? Larry, o Pepino, é o curador de um museu infantil que trabalha como un investigador aventureiro em suas horas vagas, sob o condinome de "Minnesota Cuke", e que foi contratado para encontrar e protegar a escova perdida de Sansão antes que seus tão falados poderes sejam usados na execução de um plano maluco para controlar os dois lados das Catarats de Niágra! Será essa trama ignóbil mais um trabalha sujo do bandido, no qual minguém aibda conseguiu colocar as mãos, e que atende pelo nome de Professor Rattan? Nessa aventura trans-global de arrepiar literalmente os cabelos, os criadores de histórias da Big Idea, que já foram até agraciados com o Prêmio Nobel, levam você de um lado á outro do planeta, num episódio maneiro de Os Vegetais, que nos faz lembrar de que Deus quer que sejamos corajosos ao enfrentar as ameaças dos "Provocadores". E mais, veia Junior Asparago enfrentando o manda-chuva da escola em "O Brigão!" Gideon: Tuba Warrior Tuba ou Não Tuba? Gideão é uma incrével história de um dos maiores heróis bíblicos de todos os tempos - um pepino escolhido por Deus para proteger seu povo de um exército de picles bigodudos! Contudo, o relutante tocador de Tuba, Gideão (Larry o pepino) vai se preparar para enfrentar essa batalha. Estará ele capacitado para acreditar na mensagem do Anjo do Senhor? Será que Gideão acompanhado por 6 cenouras e mais 6 ervilhas, vai vencer um exército de milhões de picles bigodudos? Descubra tudo nessa historinha de coragem e perseverança e muita aventura com Os Vegetais... Gideão: E sua Tuba! E mais uma Sapir historinha extra sobre acreditar em Deus, acompanhe George Mueller - na divertida história " O homen que acreditou em Deus por tudo!" The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Zarpe Agora Para Essa Aventura! Um barco carregado de amigos vegetais embarca numa divertida aventura com muito humor e canções divertidas. Em "Os Vegetais - Os Piratas Que Não Fazem Nada", Elliot, o preguiçoso Sedgewick e o inseguro George sonham em participar de um show de piratas, até que misteriosamente são enviados de volta no tempo, numa época em que os piratas de verdade dominavam os mares. Agora eles têm de resgatar a família Real de um poderoso tirano mas para isso terão que se transformar em piratas de verdade. Um filme que é diversão pura e as gargalhadas vão de vento em popa! Lessons *Uma Lição Sobre Lidar Com o Medo (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Uma Lição Sobre Perdão (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Uma Lição Sobre Amar o Próximo (Are You My Neighbor?) *Uma Lição Sobre Fazer O Que é Correto (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Uma Lição Sobre Auto-estima (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Uma Lição Sobre Falando a Verdade (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Uma Lição Sobre Obediência (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Uma Lição Sobre Gratidão (Madame Blueberry) *Uma Lição Sobre O Poder das Palavras (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Uma Lição Sobre Egoísmo (King George and the Ducky) *Uma Lição Sobre Coragem (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Uma Lição Sobre Compartilhar (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Uma Lição Sobre Superar Dificuldades (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Uma Lição Sobre Amor Próprio (A Snoodle's Tale) *Uma Lição Sobre Perserverança (Sumo of the Opera) *Uma Lição Sobre Amar a Família (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Uma Lição Sobre Como Lidar com as Provocações (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Uma Lição Sobre Usar Seus Presentes (Lord of the Beans) *Uma Lição Sobre Amizade (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Uma Lição Sobre Tentação de Combate (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Uma Lição Sobre Acreditar em Deus (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Books #Deus Ama Muito Você! (God Loves You Very Much!) #Rei George e Seus Patinhos (King George and His Duckies) #O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Bíblia d'Os Vegetais (Bible Storybook) Slogans *Muita diversão para a garotada! (2004-2006) *Manhãs de Domingo Valorosas, Manhãs de Sábado Divertídissimas! (2007-2008) Distributors * Buenna Vista Films * Top Music * Paramount * SBT Music Songs Canção de Abertura (VeggieTales Theme Song) Lyrics (1st dub) :Bob: Se você gosta de tomates :E o pepino te faz rir :Se prefere ver as batatas :Eu não vou interferir... :Nós temos um show para você! :Singers: Vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais! :Bob: Brócolis! Hortelã! Manjericão! :Singers: Vegetais! :Junior: Espinafre! Com tomate! Açafrão! :Singers: Vegetais! :Larry: Couve-flor! Com amor! Pimentão! :Singers: Vegetais! :O show show show show show vai começar! :O show show show show show vai começar! :Nós somos Os Vegetais! Lyrics (2nd dub) :Bob: Se você gosta de tomates :Se com abóboras você logo ri :Se você gosta de andar com batatas :Pra cima e pra baixo você vai... :Agora você vai ver um belo show! :Singers: Vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, vegetais, Os Vegetais! :Bob: Brócolis! Hortelã! Manjericão! :Singers: Vegetais! :Junior: Espinafre! Com tomate! Berinjela! :Singers: Vegetais! :Larry: Couve-flor! Com amor! Pimentão! :Singers: Vegetais! :O show show show show show vai começar! :O show show show show show vai começar! :Nós somos Os Vegetais! Fun Facts Trivia *The first 5 episodes were the only ones dubbed during the time Brazilian president Fernando Cardoso was in office. By the time the episodes were redubbed for their original DVD releases and later VHS releases, Lula da Silva was already in office. *This is the earliest known VeggieTales foreign dub to date, as it began in 1996. It is one of the two foreign dubs of the 90s (the other being 蔬菜總動員) to use the original American cut of the visuals. The other three dubs of the 90s use foreign visual cuts that have minor differences from the American versions (such as an alternate title card in Dance of the Cucumber along with an animation error at the end of said Silly Song). *References to the boogeyman in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? are replaced with the term "cara feia," loosely translating to "ugly guy." **Even though this name is used to refer to said character, the term recognized in Brazil to refer to him is "Bicho Papão." *Text onscreen is read by a male voiceover. **However, the VeggieTales logo in the theme song is read by a young girl (although only in the VHS/DVD dub). ***At the beginning of The Star of Christmas, Cavis reads the newspaper entry for Seymour out loud. *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! has been rumored to have been dubbed under the name "Canções de Jonah e Mais!" However, it has been confirmed that any dub of it never existed. **On a similar note, Very Silly Songs! is also rumored to have a dub in existence, but this has been unconfirmed. *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown was dubbed exclusively for TV and has not been distributed to DVD, having not been dubbed by Audio News in the first place. *In this dub, Gideon: Tuba Warrior had the countertop scenes and George Mueller removed. *The reason for starting a re-dub was because when SBT decided to acquire the series, they thought the Audio News dub was bad. *In The Star of Christmas, Miss Pickering says "cashew" (cajueiro) rather than "plum" (ameixa). This was done in order to preserve the pun on "bombeiro" (firefighter). *On the compilation release of Rack, Shack and Benny and Madame Blueberry, the closing countertops are bizarrely missing. *One of the chorus lines in the 2nd dub of Stand Up! has the song's English title in it. Goofs *In the 2nd dub of Dance of the Cucumber, Bob says "Dance, dance, yeah!" untranslated. *In the original dub of The Star of Christmas, "dental wax" is translated as "creme dental," which refers to toothpaste. *In the 2nd dub of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Junior isn't heard crying, although his mouth moves as if he is and tears still appear. **Chapter 8 on its DVD release is also missing as well. Gallery Onde.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original dub) Perdoe.jpg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original dub) File:Vegetais.jpeg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Top Music/Christian bookstore version) IMG_0613.JPG|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Paramount/mass market version) File:DeusOndesta.png|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (prototype) File:Latest-2.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (original dub) File:IMG_0549.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (re-dub; SBT Music and Missão e Vida release) File:IMG_0550.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (re-dub: SBT Music and Missão e Vida release; alternate cover) RSeB.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (original dub) Gallery 50293 72 345028.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (2nd dub) DaviEOPickleGigante.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (original dub) Gallery 145057 25 342605.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (2nd dub) Os vegetais davi e o gigante lilo o viking bondoso.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking (Top Music/Christian bookstore version) IMG_0612.JPG|Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking (Paramount/mass market version) Gallery 103439 25 479098.jpg|Madame Blueberry File:45422.jpg|Madame Blueberry/Rack, Shack and Benny (Top Music/Christian bookstore version) File:AmigosBlue.jpeg|Madame Blueberry/Rack, Shack and Benny (Paramount/mass market version) File:IMG_1896.jpg|Madame Blueberry/Rack, Shack and Benny (prototype) Digitalizar0005 07559 zoom.jpg|King George and the Ducky/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Top Music/Christian bookstore version) Rei George and Ester Double Feature DVD.png|King George and the Ducky/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Paramount/mass market version) Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals